


The Big Bad Wolf

by Rylee_200



Category: Original Work
Genre: Damon is secretly a sweetheart, F/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylee_200/pseuds/Rylee_200
Summary: I’m a sucker for werewolf stories where the werewolf love interest isn’t a controlling asshole 🤷🏻♀️ So I made one myself lol. Enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

*10 years ago* 

I don’t know what possessed me to go out into the woods that day. I just felt a pull towards it. Even though my mother had always warned me about the dangers lurking in there, I had never actually been. So, when my mother was busy weeding the garden, I snuck out the back door. I tried to pass quickly through my little village town, hoping that nobody would take notice. Luckily, they didn’t. 

I started my trek through the woods, i was just walking and walking aimlessly. It seemed it had been hours since I had left my cottage. I started to feel tired so I sat down under a large tree. Just for a moment, I told myself. Only to rest for a minute. But soon my eyes started feeling heavy, and I fell asleep.

I woke up with a start. I had heard something. I know I had. It sounded like- a growl? Oh no. It must’ve been one of those wolves mother had told me about. I would be no match for one of those things, had they decided to snack on me. All bone, skinny and weighed down by my several skirts, I was only a child. I turned around quickly, and I froze. It wasn’t a wolf. Well at least not the kind I was used to seeing. It stood on its hind legs, like a person. But it was covered in thick brown hair. It started stalking towards me, sniffing all the way. I shut my eyes tightly, preparing for the worst, when I felt something warm and wet on my hand. It had licked me? I opened my eyes again, and it was on all fours. Lying down now. 

“Huh.” I said in amazement. “You..didn’t eat me?” I thought I saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes, but it was gone after a brief moment. I felt a strange pull, like I should sit down with him. So I did. Gingerly, I started to pet him and he made a low sound, maybe one of appreciation? I stopped. Thinking I might’ve offended him, but he looked back at me a nudged me to do it again. So I did. I just sat there. Stroking the hulking mass of fur, telling him all about my life in the village. I didn’t know if he could understand me, but he was a good listener. Every time I passed to take a break, he licked my hand or nudged me again to let me know he was paying attention. 

I noticed how dark it was getting. Oh no, if I didn’t get home soon my mother would never let me run her errands again! I looked down at the wolf and told him this, and he got up on all fours, and looked at me, and I felt he wanted me to get in his back. So I climbed on. He moved insanely fast. I was barely holding onto his fur. 

It could’ve only been a few minutes until we got back to my house, and strangely I wished it had taken longer. I quickly climbed off his back, hoping it was too dark for anyone to notice how I had gotten home. He turned to go back into the forest when I interjected,

“Wait! I’ll see you again, right? I’ll come back into the forest again tomorrow. I’ll bring a book this time. So I can read to you.” 

He made a strange movement, but it looked like he was acknowledging my proposition. He then quickly took off back into the forest. 

Almost everyday since then, I have been going back into the forest, reading him books, bringing him small trinkets I’ve made, and talking his ear off about how life in my village is. 

*Present time*

There’s a stranger in my village. Which wouldn’t be too strange if we were a larger trading village or something of that nature, but we are a small civilization on the edge of the forest, so nobody pays us much attention. He looks oddly farmiliar. Which is strange, because if I’d seen him before I’d have remembered. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen before. While most of the boys from my village were scrawny from lack of nutrition, he was well-built. Almost athletic looking. He also had long hair, something that was forbidden on men in my village. I was openly staring at this man. Who was he? What is he here for? Suddenly He stood still in his tracks, turns toward me and smiles. 

I freeze. I’m frozen in place. He’s walking toward me. Me of all people. He towars a good foot above me, so I look up and say “Uh hello. Can I help you?” He looks a bit disappointed for some reason. But I can’t pinpoint why. He quickly shakes it off though, and introduces himself. 

“I’m Damon.” He says Brightly. 

“It’s um, nice to meet you Damon. But I’m afraid I have somewhere to be right now.” You say, as you not so subtlety look towards the woods. 

“Oh, I know all about that.” He says. “You won’t be needing to go in there anymore.” 

Puzzled, I look up at him. “What do you mean?” 

“Don’t you recognize me?” He replies with a wink. 

Suddenly it hits me. A werewolf. He’s the wolf I met in the woods all those years ago. I stumble back a little, “y-you’re him aren’t you?” I ask.

“I sure am.” He replies with a little smirk. 

Suddenly, I feel angry. Angry at him for not showing himself before. Angry for not coming in his human form to visit me, and get for making me hide him for TEN YEARS.  
I look up at him, fury in my eyes. And spit “so why didn’t you show yourself earlier huh? Why did you make me hide you for so long? Everyone thought I was crazy going out into the woods everyday. Some even thought I was practicing magic. You know what they do to witches around here! You could’ve gotten me killed! I risked my life just for your friendsh-“ 

 

He cuts me off with a calm “I couldn’t.” 

You reply, a little shocked, “you couldn’t”

“No,” he sighs. “The alpha wouldn’t let me reveal myself to you until we were both of a good uh.” He whispers the next part “mating age” 

“A good WHAT now!?” You ask, the fury back in your voice. 

“Shhhh lower your voice. People are starting to stare.” Sure enough, a few people in the village were looking your way. 

“Ok fine. We’ll go inside. But you WILL explain everything to me.” 

“Of course I will.” Be responds, grimacing a bit. 

We get inside and I slam the door behind us. “Alright.” I start “Now tell me everything.” 

He starts explaining how his alpha wouldn’t let him reveal himself to me until we were both of a good age to begin mating. Mating was sacred to werewolves. You had one true mate, usually another werewolf, but for him it was me. 

“Me??” I screeched. “I’m not a werewolf! I didn’t even know you were part human until this morning!” “And now you expect me to just run away with you and have your babies??” “ I mean, you’re a wonderful friend” 

He grimaced when he heard “friend” 

“But- I dont even know if I love you like that.” You finished. 

He sounds a little embarrassed when he says “well actually there’s more of a courting ritual. I wouldn’t ask you to just run away with me before you knew who I actually was. How I act.”  
He places his hand on your face and continues “how I would treat you” he finishes sweetly. 

You soften. Well, he is much cuter than any boy in the village. And he’s my best friend. And in this form, he’s very very attractive. You know him. He wouldn’t hurt you. And how softly he’s treating you now, none of the village boys are that sweet. You’ve heard the wives. They take advantage of them every chance they get. Force them to bear their children, even if they didn’t want to. Somehow, you know he wouldn’t do that to you. 

You look up at him and say “Okay.”

His head snaps up. “Okay? Really?” He responds suprised and amazed.  
You smile. “Yes. I’d like to begin the courting ritual now.”  
He picks you up and spins you around  
“You won’t regret this! I promise you.” He responds excitedly.

You laugh, “okay okay! Put me down please”  
He sets you down gently, and again you look up into his eyes. They’re so kind and gentle, with flakes of gold in the iris. You realize you’re close. Very very close. If anyone saw you like this they’d deem it inappropriate. You try and step back, but realize his arms have you trapped. 

“Damon.” You say “you have to let go. If anyone saw us like this I’d be deemed the town harlot!” 

He growled a little at that statement. “You’re not a harlot. You’re my mate now. If anyone says something like that to you...” he trailed off 

“Damon it’s okay. Nobody pays attention to me anyway. You don’t have competition.” You state, a little bemused at his possessiveness. 

“You’re blind.” He states flatly. 

“Excuse me I’m what?” I reply, confused now.

“Everyone pays attention to you. You’re the best looking girl in this village.” 

“Well then” I start “why don’t I have any suitors yet 

“I scared them off.” He says

“You did what???”

“I.scared.them.off.” He replies, pronouncing every word now

“Why?” You respond, puzzled.

“Because I wanted you for myself. And I couldn’t show you my true form and court you until your 18th birthday, when you would be strong enough to be my mate, so I scared them away” he responds, like it’s the most obvious statement in the world. 

“Oh.” You respond, a little embarrassed now. 

“Speaking of birthdays. I know I missed yours last week, so let me make it up to you. I’ve got a surprise for you.” He said excitedly.

“Okay. Meet me at our spot in the woods, tonight at midnight.” I respond 

I look out the window to see my mother coming down the road in our cart, and quickly usher Damon out the back door. 

“Go!” I order. “If she sees you she’ll never let me back out again!” 

He smirks a little, but obeys and takes off into the forest again. 

You help your mother unload the cart and help with the chores, before she retires to her bed, exhausted from the trip to the nearby town she made today. 

Quickly and quietly I change into one of my father’s old trousers, something mother would NEVER approve of, and a blouse I had made myself to go with them. Perfect attire for hiking in the woods. I wouldn’t be held down by those damn skirts now! I finish getting ready and check the time on my pocketwatch. Only a quarter till midnight now. I was starting to get giddy. I decide to head out early, since nobody would still be awake at this  
hour. To avoid suspicion though, I tucked my hair into an old cap of my father’s. Now nobody would suspect I was a girl. 

I get to our spot in the woods, but Damon is nowhere to be found. I hear a low growl and turn around. The moonlight hits my face and Damon stops growling. I watch in amazement as he shifts from a werewolf into his human form. And holy shit he’s naked! I turn away, face burning. And say “Damon! Put on some clothes, please!” 

He smirks a bit and picks up the pile of clothes next to our tree. After a minute he says “I’m decent now. You can look.” 

I slowly turn back around and see him, thankfully, fully clothed now. 

“Sorry.” He said. A little sheepishly. “ I didn’t recognize you in- he looks me up and down hungrily- that.” 

I take my hair down and place the cap on the ground. “There. Is that any better?” 

“Uhh sure.” He responds, facing heating up. 

Realizing he meant the clothes, I quickly fold my arms over my chest. “Oh, you meant the clothes. I can go home and change if you want me to.” I say, a little disappointedly. 

“No!” He interjects “uh no I mean they’re fine. Let’s just get into the surprise.” His facade melted away as soon as he saw me in less clothes than normal. Interesting. I bet he is just a sweetheart. 

After hiking farther into the woods, we reach a small cabin. There’s lamps everywhere illuminating the place. There’s a small wood stove, a bedroom, a tub, and a few shelves with the trinkets I had given him over the years. I look around in amazement. 

“You-you kept all of these?” I ask, bewildered.

He looks down, a little sheepish. “Yeah. Of course. I kept everything you gave me. Because- becauseiloveyou” 

I surely couldn’t have heard that last part, right?  
“You-love me?” 

He gathers himself, and looks me deep into the eyes. “Yes. I’ve loved you the entire time. Every time you brought me a book and read to me I fell in love deeper. Every time you brought me a little trinket you’d made, I fell harder. When we were littler and you’d make me those flower crowns and place them on my head, I’d keep them until they started to rot. Everyone in the pack said I was whipped for you. But I don’t care. I love you, Amelia. And I want you to be my mate.” 

Wow. If I wasn’t convinced before, I surely was now. I realized that I did love him too. I had been disguising it as friendship, when I really loved him too. 

“I love you too, Damon. Forever and always.” 

His eyes lit up “Forever and always.” he repeated.

I couldn’t stop myself, he was just too perfect. I stood on my top toes and took his face in my hands, looking him in the eyes as I closed the distance. His lips were warm and inviting, and his hands on my hips, only separated by one layer of clothing, were so distracting. I wanted it to last forever, but we both needed to breathe eventually, so I pulled back, resting my head in his chest.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me-“ I started.

“Don’t. Don’t ever apologize. That was amazing. I never want to stop kissing you.” He said lovingly.

My face started to heat up. “O-okay.” I pulled back. Trying to regain my composure I asked “so is this to be our house?” 

He looks a bit sheepish now “I know it’s not that big but I built it myself and-“ 

I cut him off. “I love it. It’s perfect” 

He breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank the gods. I was so worried you wouldn’t like it.” 

“Never worry about that. I don’t need a big fancy house. Only you. Forever and always” I say, gazing up at him. 

Later, after he’s showed around me the house, I look at my pocketwatch. 1:30 am. My gods it’s gotten late. I start to realize how tired I really am. 

“Damon, can I sleep here?” I ask 

He looks suprised but says “oh! Oh yes of course. I’ll get some extra pillows and I’ll sleep next to you on the floor since there’s only one bed.”

“Damon. I’m not making you sleep on the floor. You’re to be my husba- I meant mate. Just no funny business okay?” I say the last part jokingly, but he looks deadly serious when he responds “I would never touch you without your permission. If I ever did I would want you to kill me, for I have broken your trust and am no longer worthy of being your mate.” 

“I know Damon. You’re so kind to me. You’re the best man I know.” I respond. 

I kick off my shoes and ask him to help me untie the corset I still had on under my blouse. His breath hitched a bit but he agreed, I took off the blouse quickly and as it fell to the floor I felt his hands nimbly undoing the corset laces. I took it off. Only one more layer of clothing between me being topless in front of him.  
I turn around without thinking, and his jaw drops. He must be able see my nipples through the thin fabric. He turns his head. 

“Amelia I can see straight through that. Put your blouse back on, please. It’s not proper in your village for me to see you like this until the courting is complete.” He says.

Even though I liked his reaction, he was right. I quickly threw my blouse back on and this time I was the one smirking when I said “you can look now.” 

We lay down in the bed, and although it was small, he still stayed to the farthest edge of the bed, almost falling off of it completely. 

“Damon.” I scolded. “Come over here. I give you permission to come closer, don’t be ridiculous and fall off the bed.” 

He obeys, coming closer, but still keeping his hands rigidly at his sides. I roll my eyes, pry one of his hands to lay atop my waist and one of them under my neck where he’s holding me, well more like dwarfing me due to his huge size. Soon, I feel my eyes getting harder and harder to hold open and I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

When I wake up, it’s light out. Oh no! I quickly look around. Damon’s gone. I rifle through the bed linens to find the pocketwatch. 6:30am. I sighed in relief. Mother wouldn’t be up yet, but she would be soon. I had to get home. I look around outside for Damon, no sign of him.  
I sigh, there’s no way I can get this corset on without his help. I only have one more at home. I just have to pray mother will buy the excuse I come up with for having lost it. I tuck it under the bed, tie my hair up and tuck it into the blouse. I hope it will be enough to hide my hair. I look around for something I can write on to leave a note, finding an old piece of parchment from the marketplace, I write “Damon. I’m so sorry to have to run off like this. But mother will be furious if she wakes up and I’m not home. Keep my corset safe for me please. I’ll be back to retrieve it. There’s just no way to put it on without your help. Meet me here at your cabin again tonight. I love you- Amelia” 

I scurry off into the woods, hurriedly finding the cap and putting it back on. I feel free without the damned corset on, but I know I’ll have to put my spare one on once I return. I return home without incident. Thank the gods. And I have just finished putting on the other corset-it laces in the front- and finished getting ready before mother comes out of her bedroom. She barely gives me a second glance. Thank gods. 

I help her all day with the household chores, in the garden, and even with the washing. She doesn’t mention the missing corset, to my surprise. After dinner I even offer to clean up, just so she would get to bed earlier. Again, I put on my father’s trousers and the blouse. Hair up and tucked behind the cap. It’s not midnight yet, so I just piddle around the house until I notice that everyone has retired inside their house. I make a break for it, sprinting into the trees until I slow down and find the house. I decide I don’t have to knock, since it is my house, and just open the door. I call out “Damon? I know it’s early but-“ my sentence is cut off when I see a female wolf. Standing there. Growling at me. “Damon!” I call out again. “Where are you?” She lunges at me, I dodge to the side, but I’m not fast enough. She sinks her claws into my shoulder. I cry out  
“Damon! Oh god please help me!” She sees this as some sort of challenge. She sinks her claws into my stomach, and I fall to the ground. In complete agony. Thankfully he comes bursting through the door now, in his werewolf form, looking furious. He rounds on the wolf, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. She yelps, running out of the cabin before he can do more damage. 

He quickly transforms back into his human form, concern etched all over his face. “Damon” I mutter. “I’m sorry I came so early I-“  
“No! No don’t apologize, it’s all my fault. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you earlier.” He cradles me, Careful of my injuries.  
“Damon, please help me. I’m in so much pain. I-i feel like I should sleep.” I mutter, my eyes fluttering closed.

“No! No Amelia stay with me! Don’t go to sleep! Stay awake!” He screams, tears streaming down his face 

“Damon, listen- I cough a few times- I love you pl-please remember that.”

“No Amelia you don’t get to die on me!” He’s still crying at this point, but I just caress his face, one last time, and then everything goes black

 

I wake up surrounded. I’m not in any kind of pain, which is strange. I try to sit up, but a kind looking woman pushes me back down on the cot.  
“No no. You’re still recovering. You can’t get up yet.” Somehow, this doesn’t unnerve me like it should. I simply nod and fall back into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

When I wake up again, everyone is gone. Everyone except Damon, who’s sitting in the corner of the room, slumped over asleep. He’s holding a makeshift bouquet of my favorite flowers. I smile. He’s so sweet. I take a chance to look around the room, there’s herbs and books everywhere. He must’ve taken me to a healer of some sort. I look down at my stomach, there are huge claw marks still, but everything is patched up. No open wounds, just large marks where her claws were. My shoulder too. 

“Damon.” I whisper to him, hoping he could hear me. 

He jolts awake “oh thank the gods! I thought I’d lost you!” He rushes over, Still careful of me even though I’m not in any pain. 

“Damon what happened? Where am I?” 

“I brought you to the pack healer. I didn’t think I would be able to get her on time, but I thank very god out there that I did.” 

“The pack? Oh I didn’t think I’d be meeting them like this Damon.” I look down. Suddenly aware I wasn’t in my own clothes. I wasn’t wearing much of anything, to be honest. My brassiere was still on, though covered in blood stains now, and my trousers were still there, also covered in blood. I suppose they’d had to remove my blouse and corset although I’m sure they were completely shredded now anyway. 

“Uh Damon. I definitely can’t meet them like this,” I say pointing to my bare stomach and barely-covered breasts. 

“Oh uh yes, you’re right.” He responds. He strips off his own shirt, And although this is a bad time to be thinking of abs, he has some really, really good ones. He hands it over and I gingerly put it on, trying to be wary of the salve the healer put on my wounds. 

I try to get up, but he’s having none of it. He picks me up, bridal style, And carries me into the main room. He sets me down in one of the chairs, and they all stop their conversations to look at me. They all look very menacing aside from the healer, until who I assume is the alpha steps in the center and gives me a warm smile. 

“Welcome to the pack.” He says 

Suddenly the entire room erupts into applause and the rest of the pack comes to greet me. I try to remember everyone’s name, but most of them seem to escape me. I do remember the healers name, Katherine, and the Alphas name was Richard. Some were friendlier than others, and I assume that was because I was the first human they had ever welcomed into the pack. After a while of introductions, Damon decides that I would rest better at home, so the healer gives him some salve for the scars and sends him home with strict instructions that I’m to stay on bed rest and if some other symptoms arrive to take me back to her immediately.  
He agrees and carries me back to our house. 

When we get home I finally have the courage to ask him who the female wolf was.

He grimaces and says “That was Olivia. She-he hesitated a moment- she wanted to challenge you to be my mate.”

“She WHAT?! She can’t do that! You’ve already said I was your mate!” I responded angrily.

“Yes, but we didn’t start the courting ritual yet. Therefore she technically had the right to challenge you to be my mate.” He says the last part gingerly. 

I’m fuming. Apparently he sees this and decides to add “it’s not that bad Amelia, she can’t be my mate now. She went against the rules. She has to make the challenge public, and you have to fight publicly. She went behind the packs back and tried to challenge you herself. She got kicked out as soon as the pack found out what she did.”

“So.. you’re still my mate then?” I ask, calmer now.

He smiles, “yes angel. I’m still yours.” He kisses my head and I hum in appreciation. Wait. I suddenly realize it’s light outside. 

“Damon, how long was I asleep for?” I ask, concerned.

He cringes “about two days.” 

I shoot up out of bed “TWO DAYS! My mother is going to kill me! She’s probably got the whole town out looking for me! I have to get home.”

“Amelia! It’s okay! Sit back down. The healer took care of it. Your mother thinks you’re out at the marketplace and that there was a storm so you had to stay the night. “She knows a bit of magic. She used it to convince her that she’d seen you leave and everything.”

“Oh. Well thank you. Does that mean I get to stay longer?” I ask.

“If you want too angel. You can stay as long as you’d like. I want to make it up to you, though. I have the perfect thing.” He says as he reaches beneath the bed and pulls out a ring. 

I gasp. He kneels down and gets on one knee “I know this tradition is very important to humans, and I wanted everyone to know you were mine. Amelia you know I love you with every ounce of my being. Please make the happiest werewolf alive and be my mat- err wife.” 

I threw my arms around his neck and just repeated “yes” over and over again. He spun me around again. I was so happy. 

“Wait” he said. “I have something else for you too.” He pulls out a sheathed dagger. “It’s silver, so if any wolf tries to hurt you again, they won’t want to come within ten feet of you once they see this.” 

“I love you Damon. So much. These are the best gifts I’ve ever received.” I say, overflowing with joy.

“Oh angel, these are only the beginning. The courting ritual has just begun.” He said.

“Now that we’re engaged, don’t you have to meet my mother? You know, since I’ve already met the pack.”

He kisses my forehead “of course my angel. We’ll go tell her of our engagement tomorrow. I’ll ask Katherine to make it seem like I’ve been around before and like I’ve already asked for your hand.”

Mother could be difficult sometimes, and I knew she appreciated the extra hand with the chores so I knew she wouldn’t agree on her own without Katherine’s help. 

“Sounds like you’ve figured everything out already.” I smiled as I responded. 

After a while we both layed down and fell asleep. I was so happy with him, it felt like nothing could bring me down. I fell into a deep sleep and had marvelous dreams. Of us being married, our children, us working around the house. I woke up in the best mood I’d been in for a long while.  
Damon was awake already, and was at the stove cooking breakfast. 

“Smells amazing” I say, wrapping my arms around his waist. 

“Why thank you. I have been told I’m an amazing cook.” 

I hear a loud snort and I turn around quickly to see a tall, well built man standing in the doorway.  
“Oh yeah. He’s an amazing cook if you want it to be burnt” he says, in a joking manner. I vaguely recognize him as a member of the pack. 

Damon turns around and sighs. “Hello Jake. How many times do I have to tell you to knock? Especially now that Amelia’s here.” 

Jake just rolls his eyes, “yeah, yeah, I get it you need your privacy. Not like we haven’t been best friends for what, like 15 years?” 

Jake sticks a hand out for me to shake. I take it. His eyes change color for just a second, and then they’re back. 

“Woah. Uh Damon. I think we need to have a chat about Amelia here.” He says, motioning for him to come outside. 

I look to Damon for an explanation, but he just mouths “I’ll explain in a minute.” 

He comes back inside after he talked to Jake for almost 30 minutes about me. Jake finally leaves and Damon comes back inside. 

I’m anxious to know what all that was about so I ask “what? What happened back there? His eyes changed color!” 

“He can see bits of the future when he touches someone.” He pauses. “Amelia he saw you die.”


	2. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this isn’t an update but the first chapter is very very long so it probably won’t get updated for a well over a week or so it is also unedited as of today, so please ignore the mistakes! Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> *i WILL be updating the work! So bookmark if you want to read more*

Read the chapter summary pls!! As always thank you sm for reading! Leave constructive criticism if you want I’m always trying to improve :)


	3. The reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look straight into his eyes. “I- I died?”
> 
> He looks down, almost in shame. “Yes, Amelia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! It has been a crazy month for me. So sorry it has taken so long to update! Hopefully you enjoy!! As always constructive criticism is appreciated:)

I look straight into his eyes. “I- I died?”

He looks down, almost in shame. “Yes, Amelia.” 

I couldn’t believe it. Sure, people die. But it’s after they’ve lived their lives! Gotten married and had children! This wasn’t fair, I’d barely gotten to live and now everything was going to be taken away from me. 

“How? How did I die?” I asked timidly. 

He sighs, running his hand through his hair. “He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know how or when. He just sees a small portion of the future and then it’s gone.” 

I started to burst out in tears. I had tried to hold them in, honestly I did. But it was just too much. I had just now found the love of my life and now I would be ripped from him in a cruel twist of fate. 

 

He just held me in his arms and let me cry. When I was too tired to even cry anymore, he lay me down in his bed to rest. I soon passed out from exhaustion. 

 

*Damons POV* 

 

I was furious. The woman I loved so dearly would be taken from me. No, I thought. I can’t let this happen. After I laid her down in bed, I went out to find someone, anyone who could help me. I never would have thought I’d end up at her house. 

“Hello Olivia.” I say coldy. 

She smirks in spite of herself. “Well well well, the little human girl not work out for you so you come crawling back to me? Lucky for you Damon I did always believe in second chances.” 

I’m fuming, but I manage to keep my calm. Through gritted teeth I state “No Olivia. I’m here to know what you’re planning to do to Amelia. Jake told me everything.” 

Her smirk is gone now. Replaced by a calculating look. “Trust me Damon. If I was going to do something to that little twit I would’ve done it by now. Besides, I’d like to keep my claws thank you very much. I know what comes after banishment if you continue to disobey pack orders.” 

She continues “so sadly I can’t help you with your little problem. Perhaps the twat offed herself at the thought of breeding with a werewolf. Never being able to have human children? Or maybe, you kill her. I’m a jealous rage one night. Wouldn’t that just be tragic?” Shes back to smiling now, looking like she’s just one a prize. 

 

I only see red now. How dare she talk to me like this. I shift where my claws are out. She starts to smile less as I back her into a corner. She looks even more confused when I turn the claw on myself and leave a deep gash on my arm. She realizes what I’m doing and looks at me horrified. 

“No! No I didn’t hurt you! You can’t lie to the pack like that!” She exclaims looking panicked.

“Oh but I can. You hurt Amelia once. Who’s to say you didn’t fly into a jealous rage once you realized I wouldn’t be taking you back?” I reply cooly. 

“Now. You will report everything you hear about anyone who plans on hurting Amelia straight to me, understand? Or else the whole pack hear about my injury I sustained from you and will come hunt you down to declaw you. Have fun trying to protect yourself then, hm?” 

She just nods, dumbfounded 

“Good.” I mutter. Then race back home.

Inside I find Amelia still sleeping peacefully. I will find out who wants to hurt you, I think to myself. 

 

In the early morning hours I’m already up and around. It’s time to go ask around. The alpha especially needs to know about this, maybe he can help, I think. 

I leave a note on a leftover piece of parchment, even though I’ll likely be back before she wakes. 

 

When I find Alpha Richard, he’s chopping firewood. I yell to him “Alpha! I must speak with you urgently! Jake told me some disturbing news about Amelia.” I finish. 

He nods solemnly. “Yes I’ve heard. Although there is not much that can be done until you figure out who is trying to hurt her.” He continues “ I will exhaust all my resources looking for any insight into the matter you have my word.” 

“Thank you Alpha. I am forever in your debt.” I respond, and turn to walk away. 

“One more thing.” He says  
“Talk to the pack healer. She dabbles a bit in magic. She might be able to help you with a protection spell of some sort.” He finishes off.

I thank him and head to find Katherine. She isn’t easy to get ahold of as she’s almost always tending to someone’s injury of some sort, But she agrees to help and gives her a small charm that will alert her if she is in the presence of someone who wishes to do her harm. 

“It isn’t much” she says “but it’s all I can do for now” 

“Thank you Katherine. You’ve done more than enough for us.” I respond. 

“One more thing.” She says and quickly pulls out a small strap. 

I look at her puzzled “what’s this for?” 

“The dagger you gave her. It’s to strap onto her thigh so it can be hidden.” She replies smiling. 

I don’t even want to know how she knew I gave Amelia that dagger. I bet it was Jake. Impossible to keep a secret around that guy. I thank her again and head home. 

 

To my dismay, she’s gone. I rush out the door yelling her name. I must be too late. Someone must’ve gotten to her while She slept I- 

She pops out behind the house carrying a basket of berries. “Damon! What’s got you so riled up? I thought you’d like some breakfast.” 

I rush to her “Oh Amelia thank god! I thought I was too late! Oh you scared me.” 

“Too late? Damon what’re you talking about? We’ve got the rest of our lives!” She responds cheerfully. 

That’s when I notice. There are rashes all over her arms and face. 

“Amelia.” I say very serious now. “Where did you get those berries?” 

“Oh these? Down by the creek! I thought they’d be wonderful breakfast material.” She responds, still oblivious. 

“Amelia. Those are enchanted elf berries. They cause memory loss, intense rashes, and they make you um, have very loose morals” (loose morals is Damon’s polite way of saying it makes people ragingly horny) 

“Oh Damon you’re so silly! My morals are veryyyyy much intact.” She says looking down at her breasts. 

“Wouldn’t want you having any *impure* thoughts before marriage now would we?” She says suggestively. 

Dammit Damon! Snap out of it. Not only is my human side raging, but so is my wolf side. Begging to come out and just touch her. No! Stay in control. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. She isn’t herself right now. 

I clear my throat. “Come inside Amelia. And leave those berries outside okay? Don’t touch them anymore. The berries are not life threatening and the effects wear off after a few hours, the elvs just thought it’d be a good way to keep people away from their berries” I said. 

She is now trying to strip her clothes off in the middle of the forest! I grab her hand and yank her inside. 

“Amelia! Keep your clothes on! It is highly improper for me to see you without them without being wed.” I say, having less conviction than earlier.

She’s now moved on to touching me, rubbing her hands over my chest and pulling on my hair. I snap out of it quickly. No! I can’t handle this anymore my wolf is too close to taking over. I feel him threatening to break through the surface and I know he wouldn’t stop. He would take it all the way. So I push her away. Both sides of myself rage and I think it felt so good why did you stop? No, don’t think this way! She doesn’t know what she’s doing. You want her, God it’s almost impossible to keep your hands off her, but you want her to remember every single thing that happens when you do take her. You don’t want her to wake up and not remember a thing. She looks a little hurt, but then tries again. More forcefully this time. She starts taking off her clothes. Dammit. I’m gonna have to restrain her aren’t I? This is gonna look so bad when she snaps out of it I think to myself. Oh well it has to be done. I find some old cloth and tie both her arms to the bed, making it impossible for her to do anything else she might regret. 

 

When she snaps out of it hours later, she almost screams before she notices Im hovering over her. “What is all this??” She demands. 

I explain the whole story and untie the binds. 

She looks down, sheepish. “I’m sorry Damon. You must think I’m some kind of Harlot now.” 

“Never.” I respond. “It was incredibly hard to resist you though. That’s why I had to resort to the bonds. I didn’t want either of us to do anything we regretted.” 

She nods and decides to switch topics “did you find anything out about who wanted to harm me?” 

“Oh, not really.” I respond “but I did get a protection charm and strap for your dagger from Katherine” 

“Oh well at least it’s something.” She says. 

Suddenly my door bursts open and Jake comes in panting and snarling in wolf form and lunges straight for Amelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hoped you liked Damon’s POV and let me know if you’d like to see more! Next update should be soon I’ve got lots of ideas :))


	4. Chapter three: the shapeshifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A powerful enemy emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s been so long since I last updated! It’s a little short but honestly writers block is a bitch, I promise I’ll try my best to get a new chapter out by next week.

I lunge in front of Amelia and scream “Jake! What the hell are you doing man! This isn’t you!”  
He cocks his head to the side, almost as if he’s thinking about what I said. Then he shakes it off and tries to lunge around me again, but I quickly shift and throw the dagger to Amelia  
“Use this!”  
She manages to catch it while I round on Jake and notice something strange in his eyes, he doesn’t look the same somehow. He lunges forward and I manage to dodge him and while he is focused on me, Amelia rushes forward and nicks his shoulder with the blade. He howls in pain and backs off just long enough for me to corner him and force a shift using the charm. He screams in pain, and fall to the ground. Forcing a shift is incredibly painful for however you use it on, as they are fighting it the entire time, unlike a regular shift. 

I look at Amelia and say “help me get him up. We’ll use the restrains that I had to use on you last night.”

She looks down sheepishly and nods her head. 

After we’d gotten him restrained, I started searching his body for some sign of witchcraft. After inspecting his arm I noticed a small engraving, one used to force a shift, and making the wolf go completely feral under the spell. 

“Shit” I mutter under my breath. 

“What? What does this mean?”

“Someone knows how to force a shift without the charm.”

“What? You can force a shift?”

“Yes. Jake gave you that charm because he trusted you Amelia. He gave you that charm because you need the wolfs permission in order to force a shift. He wanted to be able to protect you in case I wasn’t around. Without the charm, its impossible to force a shift. Or, at least I thought it was.” I say with a sigh.

“So whoever knew how to force a shift without the charm must be extremely powerful right?”

 

I just nod my head. “We need to figure out who’s doing this and why, they could be extremely dangerous.”

 

A few hours later Jake wakes up visibly confused as he is now in his human form, completely nude and tied to a bed. 

“What the hell is this?!” He yells. “Why am I tied to a bed? And why am I naked?”

 

“You’re not completely naked. We put a blanket on you.” I say. 

“Thats not what I meant, asshole.” 

“You’re here because you went feral and tried to attack Amelia. Someone forced a shift and cast a spell on you. We used the charm you gave us to force a shift back into your human form and then tied you to the bed so you wouldn’t escape.” 

You look back up at Jake, his eyes now clouded over in shame. 

“Amelia I would never hurt you, I swear. Im so sorry that this happened, someone forced me to do it.”

She looks at him, empathy in her eyes. “I know Jake, you don’t have to explain yourself to me.” 

I turn back and see is now pulling at his restraints, and decide to cut him loose. 

A small smirk appears on his face as he asks “So what’d you have those restraints for anyway huh? I’m guessing not in the case of a feral wolf.” 

I elbow him in the ribs and throw him some spare clothes

“Get dressed, me and Amelia will wait outside. We don’t want to see any more of you than we already have.”

 

When we walk back inside Jake is, mercifully dressed. 

I speak up first, “We must tell the alpha about this. I’m sure he’ll need to know that someone is forcing shifts without the wolfs permission.”

Jake nods his head, uncertain what is to come, as we head to Alphas house. 

Amelia decides to stay and make some dinner for us and clean up the mess the scuffle made. 

 

*Amelias POV* 

I look around and realize what I have agreed to. The floor has scratch marks and dirt caked on it, the door is splintered, and there is still blood from Jakes wound now dried to the floor. I sigh, start a pot to boil over the stove, and get to work. Obviously there was nothing that could be done about the scratches on the floor, but the rest I could work with. 

 

Hours later as Im preparing for bed I hear the door open and say in as cheery voice I can muster “oh you’re home! Finally. I was getting so worried about you and-“ I cut myself of as I finally turn around to see Damon, just standing in the doorway, staring at me. I walk up to him and wave my fingers in front of his face, but nothing happens. Then I see it, his eyes are completely pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhahahahaha another cliffhanger sorry not sorry


	5. The End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Damon is forced into a shift? Can Amelia protect herself? Find out in the next chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord I’m so sorry guys!! I took a very long extended break from writing due to family issues and mental health but I promise I’m back now! Sorry again for making y’all wait so long 💗

“D-Damon?” I ask. “Why’re your eyes like that?!”

He doesn’t respond. He just smirks and starts moving closer to me. Slowly, like a wolf stalking its prey. I start panicking, looking around for something, anything to defend myself with. Quickly my gaze lands on the fire poker near the furnace and I leap up to grab it. 

“Stay back!” I yell. But he doesn’t seem to hear me. Slowly but surely he continues moving towards me. “I didn’t want it to come to this” I thought to myself. But I have to for my safety and his. I reach for my bravely with the protection charm and say a quick prayer to whatever god may be listening “please work” I think. And I slam the charm into his neck. 

 

Damon starts to wail in pain. Hissing and spitting like he was on fire. But I keep pressing the charm into his neck until I see him collapse onto the floor. Quickly I throw the fire poker away and go to Damon. 

I see that he’s still breathing, thank the gods. Since he is much bigger than I, it’s all I can do to find him a blanket and lay him on the floor to rest. 

A few hours later and I can’t sleep. The sound of Damon writhing in pain because of me kills me inside. I feel awful but I can’t help but wonder what happened? And where did Jake go? All these questions swirl in my head for hours until I’m lulled into a restless sleep. 

I dream of running through a meadow with Damon, him carrying me on his back until we stop a stream to rest. I go to pick him some flowers but when I come back he’s gone. In his place I find the monster that attacked me tonight. Eyes black, sickening smirk, and covered in blood. Next to him lays Jake, slashed to pieces. I wake up screaming. 

Damon rushes me over to me, eyes mercifully back to their original color. 

“What’s wrong?!” He asks hurriedly.

“Oh.. I guess that was a dream. It’s nothing. Don’t worry.” I say. Still visibly shaking. 

“Amelia.” He says “Dont lie to me. I know when somethings wrong. Besides.. you’re shaking.” 

So I tell him everything that happened last night. Apparently he doesn’t remember anything after leaving the alphas house and parting ways with Jake. He apologizes over and over and I have to promise him that if it happens again I’ll use the charm to it’s full extent and kill him. Of course we both know I won’t. But I tell him that anyway to make him feel better. 

I try and go about the regular routine we’ve settled into, but something seems off now. Like there’s a palpable tension in the air that’s impossible to get rid of. 

Damon seems to notice as well because he asks “Amelia.. you’re afraid of me now aren’t you?” 

I look down, unable to meet his eyes. Because even though I know it wasn’t truly him last night, I am still afraid of what he could be capable of. 

“I knew it.” He says sadly. He stands up suddenly. “Let’s go then. I’m taking you home.”


End file.
